The Advent Is A Worldwide Caliphate
America's Biggest Mistake Was Secrecy Do We Not Have Political Freedom In The United States ? ? The Advent Caliphate Is Led By Coalescences Each Represented By A Lesbian A coalescence is the higher caste and main leadership of the Advent factions. Many of them are divided in their own beliefs and forms of warfare but all can agree on the importance of freedom while the Advent would refer to itself as a worldwide caliphate it's actual administrative influence does not extend beyond blackrose the islamic state of iraq and the levant wanted the Advent to enforce the sharia this provoked the Advent into bombing many american submarines after a dragon drone attacked skyrim the islamic state of iraq and the levant was a false flag for yankee black AKA yankee team which was slaughtered by the Advent when their submarine was ambushed and firebombed in the Eltheric Ocean on argon prime The Advent Is Not Islamic and they slaughtered everything in the middle east on earth that had american in the name the islamic state of iraq and the levant had american in the name as of the skyrim incident the entire space fleet has been reconfigured for submarine terrorism tactics against the islamic state of iraq and the levant now that we got a name for the american fourth reich we're gonna wipe out the nazi remnant once and for all because unless american can show it's colors we got them defeated at unrestricted submarine warfare drop the secrecy or die Sharia Law Is Complicated At Least In A Female Led Sharia We Get Laid Benefit of The Doubt Goes A Long Way Sharia Law Is Simply A Legal System Named After The Goddess It's Founding Document Being The Wiccan Rede And It's Amendments Being Called Creeds It Is Because Our Political Influence Is Limited And Our Society Lawless That We Are A Worldwide Caliphate People Come To Blackrose Seeking Political Asylum From Nations Like Yours That Offer No Real Freedom The right of asylum is an ancient juridical concept, under which a person persecuted by their own country may be protected by another sovereign authority Tomahna Is An Advent Embassy And I Am Willing To Believe That These Lions of Rojava Are At The Avox Reservation The Advent, whose society is known collectively as “The Unity,” is a highly advanced pseudo-religious pod people civilization that relies heavily on spiritualism, psychic prowess and cybernetic technologies A sense of elitism permeates the Unity, and is most strongly expressed through the high value its members place on psionic ability. At an early age, Advent children are taught to seek enlightenment in whichever way naturally suits them and it is common to see even the very young using neurochemicals or artificial implants to augment their mental abilities. the Advent favor cheap, lightly armored submarines preferring sophisticated shield systems to bulky armor. All Advent structures and vehicles are designed to be aesthetically pleasing Navigating, interpreting, and shaping are highly prized skills in Advent culture and one’s mastery in these areas forms the basis of the Unity‘s social hierarchy. Females in particular demonstrate a natural prowess and have come to dominate the higher castes, called Coalescences. Then there are the Silent Ones - those who are unable to participate in the Unity‘s group mind - they are exceptionally rare and universally shunned.